She Ain't Mine - Chapter 2
by AuroraRoseane
Summary: This is part of a round robin story I've been working on with 11 other writers. The full story will be posted to She Ain't Mine by CommunityStory.


**This is part of a progressive story that I'm working on with 11 other writers. Each one of us writes our own chapter in the story, in a round robin. The full story will be posted as She Ain't Mine by CommunityStory. This is the chapter I wrote, Chapter 2. Enjoy!**

She Ain't Mine - Chapter Two

It only took Maggie a few seconds to come looking for her. She'd seen the rough looking man, probably heard the voice of another and instantly thought of protecting her baby sister. Lord knows what men like that would be thinking of the bright-eyed, blonde-haired angel.

"Bethy!" Beth turned toward the now-open door to stare at her sister. Maggie still had some blood on her hands and a bit on the shirt she was wearing, along with a smudge on her forehead. "Come inside. Somethin's on TV"

Maggie continued to stand there with a pinched look on her face while Beth looked between the two strangers. She barely got the words "Do y'all—" out of her mouth before Maggie gave an exasperated sigh resembling her name. Beth gave her sister a hard look and finally moved inside. Just because they look a bit rugged doesn't mean she should forget her manners. It could be the end of the world and Beth would still be polite to everyone she came across. Her mama taught her right.

But nevertheless, as Beth brushed past her sister into the house she heard the screen door slam behind her. Apparently Maggie didn't take to Mama's teachings as well as she had.

As she looked around her home she saw that her daddy was moving the dog to soft bed on the floor. He must of given the poor thing something to relax because she looked like she was sleeping. Shawn was sitting in front of the TV watching something on the news, and turning the volume up, while Mama was walking out of the kitchen, probably to berate her son about the TV being too loud. But once they all heard what was being said on the news, they all stopped what they were doing and turned towards the screen.

Maggie pushed herself past Beth and sat down on the couch next to their brother, grabbing the remote to turn the volume up even louder. Their parents came together to stand behind the pair as Beth creeped toward her family slowly.

The woman on TV surprisingly looked a bit rattled as she spoke to the camera. "—infected have become violent, attacking the public, and there have been some reports of cannibalism. State officials have reportedly contacted both the Center for Disease Control and the National Guard, but we have not been able to reach either for comment. At this time, the Governor has declared Marshal Law in the state of Georgia and is urging everyone to stay calm. A relief center has been established in downtown Atlanta, open to those who show no signs of this mysterious infection. Citizens are being advised to make their way toward this safe zone or to stay in their homes. This is Mary Lawson with Atlanta's favorite News Center, we'll back back with updates in just a few minutes."

The Greene family is silent for a minute while processing the information. Out on the front porch, Beth can hear their guests arguing, letting her know that they heard it too. Only catching a few words, she heard "—leavin the damn mutt—" and "—don' gotta be sucha dick—"

Maggie was the first one of her family to open her mouth but that was as far as she got before Hershel said, "We're staying here." And just like that, it would be done. His word is law.

* * *

Annette asked her younger daughter to help get lunch ready, and sent the elder to get cleaned up. Hershel asked his son to tell Otis it was time for lunch, and then make sure the horses had enough water for the rest of the day. The old man cleaned up the mess left from healing the dog before going to clean up himself. Beth knew her daddy hadn't forgotten the men out of the porch. He was just trying to figure out what to do with them.

Beth mixed together the egg salad and watched her mama make cold cut sandwiches, noticing she fixed two more than usual. Feeling her daughter's gaze, Annette smiled. "No sense in lettin' folks go hungry when we've got plenty. Why doncha go ask them inside Bethy?"

Beth grinned at her mother, knowing Daddy could never disagree with Mama's kindness. She made her way out the back door and walked around the porch towards the strangers, realizing that she was more than a curious about them, especially the one named Daryl. Even at 18 Beth still lived a sheltered life. The most scandalous thing she'd ever done was break up with Jimmy after everyone in town had already decided the pair was going to marry each other. But Jimmy was still just a boy and this Daryl was clearly a man. He had intense blue eyes and a wild look about him, and a deep scratchy voice that gave her goosebumps. Not to mention those arms. Arms like that could make a girl swoon. Arms like that could definitely catch a girl after she'd swoon.

Beth had never met a man who looked anything like Daryl, but she had decided that he was the most handsome man she'd ever seen.

As she came around to the from to the porch she noticed that one the men were missing. The older one, Merle, she thinks, is standing aways away muttering on a crappy cell phone to someone. Daryl, though, is leaned against the railing twirling an unlit cigarette between his fingers. He looks up as she comes into view, but doesn't immediately fix his posture.

"Lunch is almost ready. Y'all are welcome to join us." She gives him a smile but he seems reluctant.

"I hear you say somethin' 'bout food, girly?" Merle says, walking up to the pair. "Bet you got somethin' I could eat," he says tilting his head and giving her the eye. No one had ever dared talk to Beth like that before. It makes her feel unbelievably dirty.

This brings Daryl to attention. "Shut the fuck up, Merle. Jus' a kid," nodding his head towards her.

Beth sighs. She's always been aware of how young she looks, being constantly reminded about it. And she was tired of it. "I'm 18, thank you very much. Now are y'all comin' in for lunch, or are you gonna sit out here talking nasty?"

"Well hell honey, I'll talk to you anyway you want. Jus' long as I-"

"Merle-" Daryl starts.

Beth rolls her eyes and moves to open the screen door. "My daddy won't tolerate that kinda talk in his house. Neither will I." She looks the men from head to toe. "Don't forget to wipe your boots 'fore y'all come in." And with that she walks inside.

The brothers share a look and head towards the door, Merle stomping his feet as loud as he can, making sure she knows he had cleaned his feet.

Walking inside the house, Daryl already knew this was the nicest place he'd ever been in. Nicer than any of the crappy apartments and motels he had shared with Merle, and definitely nicer than either of the shit hole houses he'd grown up in. The walls were painted white and the place was spotless, but it still looked lived in. Evidence of the family lined the walls and any surface that would hold a frame. There were cases of flowers and books lying around. This was a home. Something he'd never witnessed before. It made him uncomfortable.

Beth and the old man's wife were setting fancy dishes out on the table covered in a flowery cloth. Definitely not like anything he'd experienced before. The woman looked up noticing the men and smiled. "Hey there. I'm Annette, Hershel's wife. Come on in and sit down. Were just about ready."

While Daryl made no move, Merle had no problem with it. Striding forward he plopped himself down at the head of the table. Daryl didn't know much, but he knew that was Hershel's spot, and he knew that Merle knew it too. As if being summoned, Herschel chose that moment to appear along with another rather large man. "Otis! Nice day out there ain't it?" Beth said.

"Isn't, Beth," her mother corrected. "How you doin' Otis? Shawn come in with you?"

"Howdy Annette, doin' jus' fine. Sent your boy over to pick up Patrica. No school today, she's been cleaning the house like a madwoman. Figured she could use a break."

Annette smiled hearing about her oldest friend. "Patti only ever does anything like she's on fire. Come on in and sit down. No reason to wait on them to get back, 'specially when I know y'all's hungry."

Maggie walked in then, freshly showered and she, Beth, Hershel, and Otis took seats at the long table. Daryl didn't miss the look Hershel threw Merle's way. Daryl stayed where he was standing until Beth gave him a big smile send patted the seat beside hers. He eyed her warily but when he found no malice on her face, he slowly made his way to the chair next to her. When Annette came in carrying the last bowl, filled with apple crisp, and sat down, Merle, ever tactful, started to dig right in. Hershel gave the man another hard look before clearing his throat and saying grace for the group. Daryl noticed that while his brother didn't change his rude ways, he did slow down a bit.

"I didn't catch you boy's names." Lie. Both Hershel and Annette knew exactly who they were. That's what happens when there's only one bar in town and you like liquor a bit too much.

"Name's Merle. Merle Dixon. That there's ma baby brudder Daryl." Merle said proudly, with not bothering to wait until his mouth was empty. "Ya know, ya look real familiar ta me. I know you from somewhere?" he said looking at Hershel. Another lie. He knew exactly where he recognized the man from.

"Knew your father," Hershel said plainly.

And Merle smiled. It's was unnerving when Merle smiled. "That's right. Y'all used to go drinkin' together, ain't that right? Bet you got some stories 'bout the old man!"

Hershel gave the redneck a once over, then looked him straight in the eye. "I reckon you do too." The grin fell from Merle's face.

Daryl could tell Merle was about to explode, and he knew the rest of the room knew it too. But they kept on pretending to eat their lunch like nothing was going on.

"Now you listen 'ere, old man. I-" but he got cut off by the sound of screeching tires and the slam of a door.

"Mama! Daddy!" Everyone at the table turned towards the noise and Hershel got to his feet just as Shawn was barreling through the door. He had blood on his shirt and what look like some kinda wound on his neck. "Come quick! Somethin's wrong with Patrica! She BIT me!"

**Like I said, this is just one chapter of the full story. Check out She Ain't Mine by CommunityStory! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
